Through the Darkest Night
by Laurenke1
Summary: The battle has been won the darkest night has been lived through but for Aragorn son of Arathorn his life is just beginning. How will he prepare for the kingship of Gondor together with his brothers? AU warning and one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is a one shot that a reviewer asked me to do about Aragorn at the field of Cormallen with his brothers. Let's begin. **

**Summary: The battle has been won; the darkest night has been lived through but for Aragorn, son of Arathorn his life is just beginning. How will he prepare for the kingship of Gondor together with his brothers? **

**Warnings: slightly AU. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Title: Through the Darkest Night. **

Aragorn, son of Arathorn glanced at himself in the reflecting glass. The dark haired and grey eyed man looking back at him did not remind him of himself. He was used to being greasy haired, having a beard and dressed in clothes worn out.

He looked like a king now. Aragorn sighed and turned away. The red tunic and the grey leggings he wore, not to mention the new velvet boots was not him. He was used to being Strides, the leader of the Dunedan. The one who lived in the wild, not this neat looking man who would lead a nation he had seen only in his youth.

This was his destiny; he knew it and he had worked hard to achieve everything that his ancestors had destroyed with their careless accepting of the Ring. He had defeated the temptation when the Ring had called to him and by doing so he had created his destiny.

He had accepted the kingship. He had already walked into the city of Minas Tirith. The city he would soon be sitting in on the marble throne. Soon he would step outside the safety of this tent and he would be king Elessar, no longer Aragorn or Estel as he had been in his childhood.

Suddenly Aragorn longed back to the house of Rivendell. To sit beside lord Elrond, his Ada and listen to the tales of old while sitting on the Eldar's knee. He brought a hand to his face and then ran it through his bound hair.

A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and Aragorn allowed the caress as he looked up. Two identical dark haired elves were standing beside him. "Elrohir and Elladan." The two elves inclined their heads at the names that came from Aragorn's lips.

"We came to see if you need our aid, my brother." Elladan's voice was smooth and soft. The voice that had lulled Aragorn to sleep for years now.

"I do, my brothers." The man merely answered sighed as he turned away from the entrance of the tent. He would give anything to escape into the wild again. Elrohir walked around him, drawing Aragorn to his side with an arm placed around his waist as the younger elf said.

"You have managed to dress yourself so that is not what you required our aid with. You hair has seen water and soap, which is refreshing for a change. So what can we do to aid the king of men?"

"I am not the king of men!" Aragorn finally snapped. The man immediately regretted it as he walked to the bed and sat down heavily with his head in his hands.

Elrohir exchanged a glance with Elladan before both brothers dropped down on either side of Aragorn. They had known the man since he had been a small child. Many times had they seen this uncertain side of Aragorn. The man had never believed that he could be king. He had always assumed that the ring would never have come in his time and when it did, he had seen it through the quest and eventually the destruction, rising up to be the leader of the men of the west, it would only be fit that Aragorn should lead them now.

"You have risen up to the challenge, Estel. Why are you still so uncertain that you cannot lead Gondor as its rightful king?" Elladan's voice was soft and finally Aragorn glanced up, saying in a soft voice.

"In all my years when I lived in Rivendell I have heard of the weakness of men when it concerns the rings of power. I have withstood the temptation of the One Ring because I desire something greater. Long have I withstood the desire to turn from my destiny as king of Gondor because Ada will not allow Arwen to marry anybody who is not the king of Gondor and the Reunited Kingdom. I am king of those lands, rightful king and I…"

"Feel like you are not worthy." Elrohir finished sadly. Long had it been a sore and touchy point between him and his father when he had heard that Elrond would not allow his daughter to bind with Aragorn unless the man walked the long and heavy path alone that prepared him for the kingship.

In the end the youngest twin had seen his father's wisdom. He had seen the devotion and love in his sister's eyes and the pity at the heavy burdens Aragorn carried. If the man had fallen before his time and Arwen had been bound to him, she would have followed him beyond the circles of the world within months and the line of Isildur and Luthien would have fallen.

Now the lines would be restored and reunited in any child Aragorn would bear Aragorn and the rightful kingship of Gondor had been restored. He tightened his grip around his brother's shoulders and softly said.

"You are ready, Aragorn. You have been ready for a long time. Your people are waiting for you and all you have to do is go outside and claim your throne. It will not be easy and there may be times when you wish nothing more then to throw the crown out of the window and allow it to shatter into a million tiny pieces, but mind you, it is priceless so it would not be a wise thing to do, but you are truly ready. You were born for this and you have carried many and hard burdens so now are the time to enjoy the fruits of your labour and take Arwen as your bride and enjoy the pieces and use your wisdom to guide your people and allow them to prosper under your guidance and kingship."

"There has been a time when even Ada did not know what to anymore but we will guide you for it is our duty as your brothers and the lord of Rivendell." Elladan's voice was soft as well as he smiled at Aragorn.

The man looked between his two brothers and then ducked his head, hiding his blush. They knew him too well and his head snapped up when Elladan whispered in his ear. "Besides, who else has to teach your children the right manners?"

"You will stay far away from my children, Elladan Elrondion, even if you are their uncle." Aragorn pulled away instantly, his grey eyes flashing even as a smile curled his lips.

"But surely Arwen would allow me to see her children. I am her oldest brother…"

"If I as much catch a rumour that my children have been taught pranks by you, I shall declare war on you, Elladan. I can do that, you know, now that I am king. My rank as king Elessar of the Reunited Lands is higher then a simple lord of Rivendell." The man rose, laughing when he was pulled back down on the bed and four sure hands ran over his side tickling.

He squirmed underneath his brothers' hands, gasping with laughter. He had not laughed like this since he was a small child and it felt refreshing and simply good to be able to laugh like this.

When both elves quickly embraced him, both panting with laughter as well Aragorn was quickly content to lie still in the warm embrace for a moment. He allowed the emotions of this long awaited day to pass through him.

He felt joy and satisfaction that after the long awaited and hard path the day was finally here. The day he had been working so hard had arrived, the day he would make Arwen his bride. He was king of the Reunited Lands and under his sure guidance the lands would prosper and the Dunedan would be restored to their former glory.

Sauron had been defeated and the Ring destroyed and now it was time for peace. Rebuilding would take time but Aragorn knew that if the people reunited like they had done in the last battle under one banner then, together with the friendships he had made in his life, all of the free people of Middle Earth would share peace once more. The darkest night had been lived through and it would only be a reminder in the stories that were told the children now the days of the king were beginning.

Yet sadness came in a wave for his father would remain long to see his grandchildren. By the destruction of the One Ring Elrond had lost his own ring, Vilya. Soon the Keepers of the Three Rings of Power would pass over the sea but for now, there was still many days of celebration left and as Aragorn looked at the youthful faces close to his own, he knew that he could not have done it without the continuous support and aid of those he called family.

"Thank you." He softly said, causing the sharp eyes to look at him.

"Whatever for, Estel?" They asked in union.

"For helping me through the darkest night."

"We will gladly help you through any night, dark or not." Elrohir nudged him and finally Aragorn rose. He held out both hands and pulled his brothers to their feet. They embraced him one last time and as Aragorn took another deep breath, his walked out of the tent and knew that after the darkest night the brightest morning came.

The end.

**I hope you liked it. So please let me know what you think so review of course. **


End file.
